Love and magic
by Doctor Horrible
Summary: Um nothing to put here, just read it I guess.


**Author's Note: I haven't edited this chapter at all! I fainally found out how to insert character images. So if anyone has any ideas for characters let me know. I appreciate reviews. I would like to thank everyone who has patience with me at all! i update slowly I know but I am waiting for another chapter to be validated on a different story. I am going to put the same characters on different times with different celebs just so no-one says oh you've already done her I've seen reviews like that before! I probably shouldn't have used her first but oh well. I know you think of her as Fleur Delacour but try to think of her a Katherine.**

**Katherine Angelline**

Disclaimer: I own nothing .

Albus Potter sat down in an empty compartment. Wow he thought. He was going to Hogwarts! After all that waiting to go. He was also worried about the sorting. Rose was a Gryffindor through and through she was going there. But he, Albus, wasn't a clone of his dad or his uncles or his brothers. And deep down he didn't want to be.

James always had lived in a shadow of his dad. Albus had always been good at the things his family weren't particularly good at. When James showed off his quidditch skill or whatever, people would say "you are so like your dad." And the conversation would turn around to how good _Harry_ was at said talent of James's.

Albus good go on and on about his talent that Harry was no good at and everyone would remember that he could do it. With James everyone would remember that Harry could do it.

"Hello, can i sit here?" There was a girl that looked Al's age who was in the doorway of the compartment.

She sat down when Albus nodded. "What's your name?" she asked. Albus thought for a second. Nobody had ever asked him his name before. They knew who he was, he liked it. And as she sat down, he noticed she was more beautiful than anyone he had ever met. She had long blond hair, sea-blue eyes. She had a pale face that shines like the moon in the sky. She always seemed to have ultimate control of her body. Her feet weren't hanging on the end of her legs, she had control. She wasn't ultra thin but had cures which made her look so much more beautiful.

When Albus had stared at her for 5 minutes she started to get suspicious. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked. "Oh, erm.. " He couldn't say to her: Because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen could he? No. " I… was thinking you would suit my brother's club of thin women." _You couldn't have thought of anything better?_ He thought. Now he was no longer under pressure, he could think of much better excuses: you remind me of someone but I can't think who, Sorry I was staring into space ECT. Excuses were running through his head at the million now. It's just at the time he's rubbish at lying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........

James was sat in a compartment with his friends. They were all laughing and joking around like old times. James was enjoying himself. The other kids in compartment were joking about stupid things they had done as first years. AKA: trying to unlock walls thinking they were doors at getting scared when the staircase changed. Suddenly James remembered that Al was starting this year.

" My brother is starting this year. " said James conversationally .

" Oh, have you told them about the singing thing yet?" James shook his head, no.

Last year, James had gotten the lead role in a musical that was going happen this year. Normally it was made up of 7th years but James and Vera had won the contest to be in it as 1st years. Whispers had gone round that James had confounded the Judges. He hadn't of course. But he didn't tell his parents, siblings or cousins. The only people who knew were the school. Soon enough Albus and Rose and Louis and Dominique would know. They were all starting this year.

" My little sister's starting this year too." Said Mark Mywords, one of James's friends.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katherine told Albus that she didn't have very much money and that she had 8 younger sisters. Albus winced, he could barley handle one. She kept on talking about how she shared a room with them all, and couldn't really afford much. She also shared a house with her one older brother who was in Hogwarts since last year.

Albus then started talking about James and Lily. How much he was sick of them. Then he started talking about the fact his parents were famous. They really weren't that great. They nagged about Ds's and computer games like every other parent.

Then James and his friends burst in their compartment.

"Yes?" They both asked in simultaneously.

"Do you know them?" Albus asked Katherine.

"Yes, he's my brother." She said pointing at the boy next to James. " And him, I'm guessing is James?"

"Yep." He said.

James just smiled a knowing smile and said: " Change into your robes , we'll be there soon. With that him and his friends left laughing. Albus and Katherine changed into their robes, keeping their eyes to themselves.

When they got down from the train, Albus felt a swooping feeling in his stomach as her shoulder brushed against his.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
